1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method for treating a grained material, for example, a piece of wood, or a piece of furniture made of wood, plywood or the like. Example embodiments also relate to various manufacturing methods and items, for example, furniture, produced by the manufacturing methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods for treating wood are old in the art and date back to the time of antiquities. Some methods are directed to producing a wood having a high aesthetic appeal, such as staining, painting or the like. However, many of these methods are expensive and time consuming and many of these methods produce mundane or unappealing or uninteresting results. As such, there is a need for a new method of treating wood as well as need for new methods of manufacturing items, for example, sheet material and/or furniture, made from the treated wood.